


I’m still yours after the show

by giraffestyles (vote_saxon)



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, Nouis, Take Me Home Tour, over again, tea and gameboys, tmh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-16
Updated: 2015-02-16
Packaged: 2018-03-13 04:44:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3368309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vote_saxon/pseuds/giraffestyles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Niall brightened at Louis’ touch. He always did that, he wasn’t sure why. Something about the softness of the other boys touch, the comforting reassurance that he wasn’t alone in front of the raging crowd of hundreds.</p><p>or<br/>short one shot Nouis being adorable.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I’m still yours after the show

_Now she’s feeling so low since she went solo_  
 _Hole in the middle of my heart like a polo_  
 _And it’s no joke to me_  
 _So can we do it all over again?_

 

Niall and Louis were sitting in their usual spot at the side of the stage, singing “Over Again” over again for the hundredth time. It still had allure though, and didn’t get old as they found new ways to entertain themselves every night.

The most common thing they did together was throw up their hand with their index fingers pressing against their thumbs, forming an OK. They did that every night, and it had become their fun little tradition through the course of the shows every night.

Tonight though, Louis was distracted. He was chatting to a security guard just below him and didn’t realize when Niall had sung his part. His head jerked up a moment too late and threw his OK up too late to match with Niall. Niall didn’t seem to notice that Louis wasn’t in sync with him that night, but Louis was eaten up with guilt, reaching over and hugging Niall.

Niall brightened at Louis’ touch. He always did that, he wasn’t sure why. Something about the softness of the other boys touch, the comforting reassurance that he wasn’t alone in front of the raging crowd of hundreds.

That night hours after the show had finished, the boys were all situated and freshly showered relaxing on the tour bus, already on the road to the next location.

Niall was curled up into a ball with some cushions on the red pull out couch while playing Game Boy two inches from his face, his eyes slowly drooping as the night caught up with him.

Louis walked out into the kitchenette and put the kettle on for his evening tea to unwind. He caught a glimpse of Niall finally slipping off to sleep and the Game Boy slipping out of his hands. Louis wasn’t quick enough, and the Game Boy smacked Niall right in the face. The blonde boy jostled awake and leapt to his feet, rubbing his face from the impact.

“I’m up!” he announced.

“Tea, love?” Louis asked gently, trying not to laugh at Niall.

“Yes please!” Niall grinned widely.

Louis took out two mugs and sat down while he waited on the kettle.

“Babe, I’m really sorry about tonight.” Louis said.

Niall’s eyes popped and he looked genuinely confused.

“I didn’t meet up with you, like we usually do during ‘Over Again’” Louis admitted.

“Oh, sweetheart that’s alright!” Niall felt weird that he hadn’t noticed while they were on stage. That was their thing, their one thing when they could finally be-

The kettle started to scream like a train leaving the station, letting them know the water was boiled.

Louis stood up and poured the water into the mugs and pushed a cup towards Niall.

“That’s our thing.” Louis said, “And, I messed it up. I feel guilty.”

Niall reached out and took Louis’ hand in his own.

“Baby, it’s alright. I know we said that would be how we can be OUT without actually being OUT, but it’s alright if it doesn’t always happen.” Niall reassured him. “I’m still yours after the show.” He smiled wide.

Louis brought his tea to his lips and smiled into his mug.

“You’re still mine DURING the show.” He mumbled.

“Yes, yes I am love.” Niall said, reaching for his own tea.

“Let’s finish this cuppa and then go cuddle, yeah?” Niall suggested.

Louis put down his mug and threw up his fingers the way they always did on stage, index finger pressing down on thumbs, forming an OK.


End file.
